Michael Forest
Gerald Michael Charlebois (born April 17, 1929 in Harvey, North Dakota), known by his stage name Michael Forest, is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Return of Dogtanian (????) - Viscount de la Fontaine Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005-2006) - Grandfather, Martin (ep3), Sho Mizuki *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Braya Mattingly, Vodarac Priest (ep40) *Gate Keepers (2002) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Kubota (ep4), Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Kubota *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Doi-Oinokami-Toshitsura, Master (ep21) *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Jose *Gungrave (2004) - Executive (ep6), Sid Galarde (ep8) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005) - Hans (ep7) *Kamichu! (2006) - Mr. Gen (ep9) *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Mars Daybreak (2005) - EF Commander *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Duke Medaiyu, Additional Voices *Paranoia Agent (2005) - Cop (ep7) *R.O.D the TV (2004-2005) - Bookstore Owner B, Shop Owner B (ep3) *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Scrapped Princess (2005) - King Balteric, Trader (ep8) *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Dorai *Teknoman (1994) - Commander Jamison *The Big O (2001-2003) - Alex Rosewater *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) - Arakawa *Trigun (2001) - Additional Voices *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Shopkeeper (ep9) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Old Parliament Member *Appleseed (2005) - Elder *Armitage: Dual-Matrix (2002) - Frederick Ohara *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - Additional Voices *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Ticket *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Braya Mattingly *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - "Old Man" *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007) - Kubota *Golgo 13: The Professional (1994) - Young *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Lupin the III: The Castle of Cagliostro (2000) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team: Miller's Report (2002) - Kojima *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Paolo Cassius *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Theo Fairchild *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Kakeru Tsuki *Redline (2012) - Inuki *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1996) - Master *They Were Eleven (1996) - Elder 'OVA - Dubbing' *AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission (2008) - Gozo Aida, Tsukino (ep2) *Black Jack (2004) - Doctor (ep7), Ernesto (ep5), Additional Voices *Casshan: Robot Hunter (1995) - Additional Voices *Doomed Megalopolis (1995) - Additional Voices *Eight Clouds Rising (2004) - Uncle *Macross Plus (1995) - Additional Voices *Megazone 23 Part 1 (1995) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001-2002) - Kojima *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - Dry (ep2) *Saber Marionette J Again (1999) - Castle Scientist (ep1) *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Zante (ep1) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Nyoron! Churuya-san (2011) - Teacher (ep11) *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (2011) - Arakawa Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Armour of God (1999) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Olympius Video Games 'Video Games' *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Elk Captain *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Infection (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Grandpa *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Grandpa, Jonue *Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance (2005) - Zanetti *Dawn of Mana (2007) - Gnome *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Bo Zhang, Huang Gai, Li Ru, Zhang Liang *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Huang Gai *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Ahui Nan, Chen Gong, Cheng Yu, Dailai Dongzhu, Guo Huai, Hou Cheng, Li Ru, Liu Yong, Liu Zhang, Shui Jing, Zhang Ying, Zhou Xin, Zuo Ci *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Envoy, Han Xuan, Liu Zhang, Wei Kang, Zuo Ci *Jade Cocoon: Story of the Tamamayu (1999) - Additional Voices *Kessen II (2001) - Huang Zhong *Omega Boost (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Romancing SaGa (2005) - Theodore *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Rei *Samurai Warriors (2004) - Ujiyoshi Horuichi *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Captain Volga, Commander *Suikoden IV (2005) - Colton *The Bouncer (2001) - Master Mikado *Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume (2009) - Lockswell *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Ahui Nan, Bo Zhang, Cheng Yu, Hirohide Hirate, Junkei Tsutsui, Katsumoto Katagiri, Keijun Miyabe, Kuai Liang, Li Ru, Masayasu Miyoshi, Nobukimi Anayama, Sadayuki Atsuji, Tao Qian, Yoshinari Mori, Yu Ji, Zhang Bao, Zhang Liang, Zhang Ying, Zhuge Jin, Zuo Ci *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Chen Gong, Hou Cheng, Li Ru, Masanobu Honda, Tao Qian, Zhou Xin, Zuo Ci Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (84) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (81) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2012. Category:American Voice Actors